Lost Hope
by TIGERLILYWULF
Summary: i'm not really sure where this story is heading but it is fun to write'


Lost Hope

With: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Artie Lily Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Kat Winner, and Trowa Barton.   
Starring 2 new characters: Mikomi Maxwell- Artie's other daughter from Duo and Kyoto Ayame Maxwell- Artie's daughter.   
And starring for a short time Kyoto's dad- Mikyle Mackowski.   
This story is quite different from my others… Why? Well because I want it to be… Its different b/c Artie falls in love, has a daughter, and then starts to lose sight of what has happened in her life (maybe cause of the wars). The father is a temp. character… maybe I'll just see how it goes. Background on the father will be explained in the story.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
^In a colony not touched by OZ's control^ ^5 years later^ 

"Mommy?"   
Artie looked down at her daughter, "Yes?"   
Kyoto held up her teddy and smiled, "Teddy wants a kiss goodnight."   
Artie smiled, took Teddy, kissed him on the head, and gave him back to her 5 year old daughter.   
Kyoto hugged teddy, "Thanx mommy."   
Artie tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and smiled, "No problem… anything else?"   
Kyoto shook her head.   
"All right."   
Artie stood up, walked over to the door, shut off the light, and closed the door behind her.   
*It's been 5 years… Mikyle why did you have to die.*   
"She's so cute."   
Artie looked up to find Duo looking at Kyoto's baby pictures.   
"Duo what are you doing here?" She asked picking up Kyoto's toys.   
He smiled, "I got orders from a certain someone who wants you back in action."   
She sighed, "Duo I can't… I have a kid to take care of now."   
His smiled brighten, "I'll take care of her… while you're away."   
Her eyes narrowed, "You can't even take care of yourself what makes you believe you can take care of a kid."   
He rubbed his neck, "Artie-chan… that hurt."   
She laughed, "Sorry."   
"Not funny."   
She walked over to Kyoto's toy box, put her toys away, and then walked over to Duo.   
"I can't."   
He waved the orders in her face, "I can't take these back you know… I'll get my ass chewed out."   
"By who?"   
"Heero."   
She took the orders and read them.   
"Why does he want me back so bad?"   
"You're the only one who knows how to break into places without being noticed."   
"That's because I'm smart."   
He poked her nose, "Well excuse me missy."   
She sighed, "Are you sure you can take care of a kid."   
"No problem."   
She sighed again.   
"Since you know what you're doing… it shouldn't take you that long."   
"All right… I'll do this, but if I get caught… tell my kid…"   
"You'll be back… Heero is backing you up."   
She looked at him, "You didn't tell me that."   
He smiled, "You didn't ask."   
She rolled her eyes.   
"Duo I have to leave tomorrow…"   
"I understand that… and so does Heero."   
She yawned, "I need some sleep."   
"Really now."   
She smiled, "Sorry to burst your bubble baby."   
He smiled, "I'll come by around 9:00 ok?"   
She nodded then she stood on tippy toes and kissed Duo on the cheek, "Goodnight Duo."   
His cheeks turned a bright red, "Goodnight Artie."   
Then he left.   
She smiled, walked over to the door, and locked it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
^9:00 a.m.^ 

*Knock Knock*   
Kyoto ran up to the door and opened it, "Konnichiwa D-chan!"   
Duo bent over and picked her up, "Hey Kyo-chan."   
"I heard your gonna be taking care of me while mommy's away."   
He nodded.   
"Well mommy's in the bathroom right now."   
*Oh is she now*   
He put her down and walked over to the bathroom.   
*Knock knock*   
"Come in."   
He opened the door and walked in.   
"Just get up?"   
She looked at him annoyed, "Yes."   
He looked at his watch, "Well you don't have to be over there until 11:00."   
"I got up early!" She said sitting on the toilet.   
"Hey it's my fault I didn't tell you."   
"Oh well… same here I forgot to ask."   
She stood up and looked into the mirror, "What's a fast way to kill time?"   
He walked up behind her "I know a way."   
She turned around, "And what way would that be."   
He picked her up and set her on the counter, "You know exactly what way."   
She opened her legs so he could be close to her.   
"You know Artie… ever since Mikyle died we've gotten closer."   
She nodded.   
"What does Kyo think of me as?"   
She smiled, "A dad."   
He smiled, "That's good."   
Then he kissed her, "I love you Artie."   
She kissed him back, "Love you too."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
^flashback^ 

"Mikyle!" Artie screamed.   
Mikyle buried his face in Artie's chest as he came.   
He was breathless and tired, "How many times?"   
She smiled, "3."   
"I always heard third times a charm."   
He lifted his head and looked at her, "What do you think?"   
"I believe it."   
He smiled, pulled out, and then laid on the bed.   
"What will you name her or him?"   
She cuddled up next to him, "If it's a girl I'll name her Kyoto."   
"That's a pretty name."   
"I've always liked it."   
"Artie my love… if I don't make it…"   
"Don't say that love… you'll make it I just know it." She said as tears flowed from her eyes.   
He wiped her tears away, "You know my job is very dangerous…"   
"I know that… it's just when you said if you don't make it…"   
He kissed her forehead, "Artie… if I die I want you to get with someone who will take of you and your child… now promise me that."   
She wiped her tears away, "I promise."   
"That's my girl."   
She laid her head on his chest, "Come back to me."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
^Back in the bathroom^ 

"Duo it would be easier on the floor."   
Duo grumbled, "All right."   
So he pulled out, pulled Artie off the counter, laid her on the floor, and then put it back in.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Imagination is good for you young boys and girls… use it or lose it… I'm better at writing boy and boy sex anyway.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
^5 minutes later^ 

*knock knock*   
"Yes?"   
"Does this mean I'm gonna having a baby bro or sis?" Kyo asked.   
Artie got up and looked into the mirror, "Maybe."   
Kyo walked away.   
Duo looked at Artie, "If you do get pregnant you don't have to keep it."   
She closed her eyes, "I know."   
Then she looked at him, "I have to get ready now."   
He nodded and walked out.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
^In the living room^ 

Duo walked over to the couch and sat down.   
"Mikomi."   
Duo looked up and saw Kyo writing something on a piece of paper.   
"Mikomi?"   
She looked up and smiled, "Yes… If it's a girl she should name her that."   
"Why?"   
"It's a name."   
"What does it mean?"   
"Hope."   
He thought about it and nodded, "Very nice… but what if it's a boy?"   
"Shinko… that means Faith."   
He smiled, "You pick out the prettiest names."   
She smiled, "Arigato."   
He sat back and sighed, "Since well be spending sometime together… can you teach me some Japanese?"   
She looked up at him and giggled, "Sure."   
"What's so funny?"   
"My mum is American and she knows more Japanese than you?"   
"Well I know some because of Heero."   
"Baka!"   
He covered his eyes, "Oy… Heero got to you too?"   
"Hai."   
He looked at her, "Not funny at all."   
She giggled, "He-chan is my buddy."   
He narrowed his eyes at her, "Bad influence on such a little kid."   
She giggled again, "D-chan you're funny."   
"Well I try."   
"Is everything ready?" Artie said as she walked in.   
Duo looked up and nodded.   
"I guess I should leave now."   
He looked at his watch, "It's only 10:15."   
"I know… but I feel like leaving early."   
"All right."   
He got up and grabbed Artie's bags.   
"Mummy!" Kyo yelled as she ran to her.   
Artie smiled, "Yes hunny."   
"Leaving without a hug?"   
Artie knelt down and hugged her.   
"Better?"   
Kyo nodded then spoke, "Be careful Mum."   
Artie smiled, "I will."   
Artie stood up and walked out the door and Duo followed.   
"You wanna come Kyo?" Duo asked.   
"Mum?"   
"All right."   
So Kyo grabbed her teddy and ran after them.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
^At the airport^ 

"Mum… when will you be back?" Kyo asked clutching her Teddy.   
Artie knelt down and smiled, "I'll be back as soon as possible."   
Kyo smiled, "All right."   
"She looks like you."   
Artie, Kyo, and Duo looked up.   
"Isn't she so kawaii." Duo said cheerfully.   
Heero put his hand on Duo's shoulder, "I don't think you're ready."   
"Oh thanx." Duo said disappointed.   
"Anytime… Artie."   
Artie looked at Kyo, "I'll be back ASAP."   
"I know mummy." Kyo said then hugged her mom.   
Artie returned the hug, "I love you."   
"I love you too mummy."   
Artie stood up, "I'm ready."   
Heero nodded then walked away.   
"Bye Duo."   
He waved, "Bye."   
Then he looked Kyo, "She'll be back."   
Kyo looked at him, "I know she will… she has to raise another child."   
Duo's eyes got wide, "Another kid?!"   
Kyo giggled, "It's true."   
He rubbed his neck nervously, "I'm gonna be a dad huh?"   
Kyo pulled on his shirt and he looked down, "Yep."   
He picked her up, "How do you feel about it?"   
"I don't feel any different."   
Kyo put her head on Duo's shoulder, "D-chan everything will be all right."   
Duo nodded.   
They walked out of the airport, 'You know you may be right Kiddo.'   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
